Mutant Brawl (Accel Story)
"Mutant Brawl" is the fifth episode of Accel Story season 1. Plot "What does the fastest mutant alive do on his day off? Before the lightning bolt, if I wasn't still at school, I'd be at home chilling, but now my days off are different." Daron was using his power to do his multi-task such as reading a book, doing homework and cleaning up his room. Once he done his multi-task, he unlocked the door which was locked to let no one know his secret, he started to walk in the hallway to the courtyard to get some fresh air or meet with his friend. "Now they aren't so lonely. The lightning didn't just give me speed but friends." As Daron was walking in the courtyard, he saw Sofia and her group of friends and started to come towards them to let them notice. While Daron was coming, Nori and David were talking each other, Josh was joking with Laurie and Jay and Sofia was also talking about their project until Sofia notice Daron coming towards them and waved at them."Hey, Daron." "Hey everyone, So what are you doing here? You all seem like you are waiting for me." Daron said as he noticed them happily. "Well, we wanted to play with you because you never play with us or anyone for weeks and you have been busy since your first day," Sofia explained as she and her group looked at him which make him uncomfortable. Daron was not sure what Sofia talking about until he known why because he was distracted not making more friend by doing his work and vigilantes job. He also never had fun with his new friend so he decided to relax for a while."Yes, you're alright because I got distracted by something that I normally do but anywhere, what are we playing?" "Oh. We all still thinking about...." Sofia was about to finish her sentence until the shout came out of nowhere that make them turned around and saw the group of friends. The group of friends consists of Julian Keller, A Telekinesis user, Santo Vaccarro, A huge rocky boy, Kevin Ford, A boy who had death touch, Sooraya Qadir, Afghani girl who transform into dust, Brian Cruz, A Pariah Effect user and finally, Cessily Kincaid, A girl whose skin made of metal. Daron knew them since his first day but never talk with them except Cessily which he talked with her for three days and also felt like this will become unfriendly activity."Hey, do you want to play soccer with us? So who is the new dude?" "Sure but promise us, never use your power to cheat, Julian, because you cheated most of the time. By the way, this is Daron Malvin which you should already know." Sofia replied and instructed Daron to them. Julian was groaned in annoyed because he was promised that he will not use his power and have to play fair which he hated about her but not entirely. He then turned around to look at Daron and greeted him,"Nice to meet you, Daron. the name Julian Keller. So are you going to join the X-men training team?" Daron heard about the X-men training team which was might interest or not to him because he was already a Vigilantes, had the cool suits and sort of awesome name to him: Accel. So he simply lied,"I'm not sure that I'm ready for becoming a hero." "Well, you probably wouldn't be able to join unless you have a badass power," Julian said. "Don't be a dick to the new kid, Juilan," Sofia said to him as she lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey," Julian said, feeling slighted that Sofia turned on him over Daron. Daron felt bad for making Sofia turn against Julian even though he hate his attitude so he decided to talk to make sure that the arguments will not get heated."So, can we play now?" They all agreed that they should play now and Daron wished that friendly match will not turn into a fight because he heard that the New Mutant and the Hellion had a strong rivalry and wanted to spend a good time with them until his good time was comply disaster. Xaviar's Office Daron was right all along and felt like this was the worst day ever including the match for him. He then facepalmed, wishing that he have a power to turn himself into invisible or teleportation to get away but it does not become true. He was not the only person in the office but along with Julian, Cessily, Santo, Sofia, Nori, Jay and their advisor, Dani Moonstar and Emma Frost who was summoned and had a look of disapproval on their face. Sofia then started to explain that all the scene that happen such as Julian use his power to push Daron roughly because Julian think that Daron had cheated with his power and before the fight, Julian targeted Daron during the soccer match. After her explaining, Xavier decided that they all get detention except Daron and they all dismissed but Xavier wanted to talk with Daron. "Daron, please be honest with me: Did you use your power?" Xavier questioned. "Yes, I did but.....I don't know if I use my power or not. I probably think that I lost my temper with Julian for targeting me." Daron answered honestly and confusedly that he do not know what happen to him. "It's alright, Daron. Not many people can control their anger because of feeling weak." "I know. So am I going to be dismissed," Daron asked. "Yes. you can leave." Xavier replied. After staying in the office, Daron used his power to ran out but his speed made the paper on the desk flew off. Dani sighed as she helped to collect the paper on the floor with the help of Emma and began to talk."Daron should have walked out as a normal person." "I agree with you, Dani, but he was a bright boy who never caused any trouble in the first week," Emma said as she helping Dani to pick up the paper. "However, Emma, there is one thing that we might worry," Xavier said. "We know but are we supposed to stop his Vigilantes," Dani replied. "I'm afraid not because he have been a Vigilantes for a year so he had no problem to defending the city but he promise with me that he call us for help if he cannot do it alone." "Should we let Daron out?" Emma asked Xavier. "Yes but we need to look out for him. Let us hope that nothing happens to him," Xavier replied. Daron's Room Daron was in the room, reading a book because he had nothing to do because of the incident until the knock on the door that made Daron open the door to look who knocked on the door: Cessily. "Hey, Daron. I wanted to say sorry for getting into a trouble that we cause and let Julian targeting you." Cessily said. "It's alright, Cessily. This not your fault but does this always happen when I'm not around and here?" Daron asked. "You could say that because mine and theirs have been a rivalry to each other for a long time but Sofia and Julian have odd hate/love relationship so you should ignore them." "Why? Because I steal his girls." "Not exactly but may I ask a question to you: Did you use your power?" Daron was a little bit surprised that she ask such the question so he sighed and answered honestly,"Yes but I can't tell you about my power." "Alright, I can respect your secret. So, see you in class tomorrow." Shipping Dock "Dr Norwell, Is this place that you sent me?" Daron asked. "Yes, I'm hundred percent that this is the right place." Dr Norwell replied in the communication device. "Alright. If you said so but I'm going to check out." Daron said as he started to walk to look around. The Reason why Daron was here because Dr Norwell, best friend of Lance, said that the strange activity n the dock so he confirmed that it was possible to be a mutant so he asked Daron to check if the mutant cause any trouble. When Daron was walking in the open area, he saw the metal container to vibrated along with the metal stuff and it suddenly lifted up. Daron knew who is the mutant so he quickly asked,"Dr Norwell, Call Professor Xavier for our help because we have a huge problem, dealing Master of the Magnetic user." The Mutant who caused the strange activity was other than, Magneto and his brotherhood of Mutant. "This is the worst day ever." Category:Daron Malvin (Earth-2024)/Appearances